


Midnight Snack

by SpaceSapph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (get it like dogs without horses? i'm so sorry), (john mulaney voice) i'm a keith without a lance, Cookie Dough, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, his boyfriend is.... difficult, i'm always the keith in these situations, i'm one to talk this story is based off of me a couple night ago actually, keith please for the love of god, lance needs a break, like... way too much cookie dough, no one needs that much cookie dough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSapph/pseuds/SpaceSapph
Summary: This is silly and dumb but I liked it so I'm posting it. I, myself, was actually eating from a 36 ounce tub of cookie dough when I wrote this. No one can ever say I'm not self aware of my awful habits.





	Midnight Snack

Lance blinked himself awake and looked around in the dark to see what had woken him. He couldn't see anything, but he heard movement from Keith's side of the bed. He reached blindly to turn on the lamp on his bedside table, and found Keith, sitting up in bed, eating... something.

"Is that... cookie dough?" Lance asked, still not convinced that this wasn't a dream. No, on second thought, this was exactly something Keith would do.

"I got hungry," Keith answered, immediately on the defense.

"I understand that, but that's a lot of-" Lance picked up the lid of the container from where it was sitting between them on the bed and examined it. "Jesus Christ, 36 ounces of cookie dough, Keith?"

"I got hungry!" Keith repeated, cradling the tub in his arms and twisting away from Lance, like a parent protecting their young. Lance held up his hands to show no ill intent. Keith relaxed just a little, still wary of this potential predator, A.K.A. his very loving, very patient boyfriend.

"Sweetheart, you've already eaten almost half of it. Save some for later." Lance was taking a chance by trying to reason with him, Keith didn't negotiate well when it came to sweets.

Keith groaned. "You sound like Shiro. 'Keith, family size bags are labeled family size for a reason. Keith, the microwave taquitos are supposed to last for several meals. Keith, I think you're putting yourself in physical danger by eating 36 ounces of cookie dough in one sitting and I'm really worried about your health and also your state of mind.'" He rolled his eyes. "I know my limits!"

If knowing one's own limits was a class, Keith would have flunked out on the first day.

"Okay, well, will you at least put it away for a little while and lay back down? I want to cuddle with you." Lance knew that was an offer Keith couldn't easily refuse.

Keith huffed and loosened his grip on the tub. He reluctantly, and with much prompting from Lance, put the lid back on it and set it on the bedside table. He then flopped down onto Lance's chest and smushed his face against the front of his shirt.

"You don't want to cuddle," he said in a muffled voice. "You just want to judge my cookie dough."

Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around his petulant, sugar-crazed boyfriend. "I can do both."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading. I hope you know I appreciate every one of you. Now go comment!


End file.
